HIGH SCHOOL
by MoonWalkerWolf
Summary: this is a story about Humphrey's time at high school where he meets his new love and new friends also gets in some bad troubles with one of the new wolves begging crime involves hurt and comfort hope you like


**so this is gonna be the begging i guess aha hope you like **

**Humphrey's p.o.v**

*beep*beep*beep* I lay in bed listening to my alarm clock as joy and anger went through me the joy of it being a new school and the chance to meet new people the only people i know who are going there are my friends Salty Mooch Shakey who iv'e known for years and have been my friends since pre school. but the anger in me was for having to get up and even go to school "aha" i chuckled to my self as how pathetic i sounded but then the memorise of Garth came to me the way he used to beat me up before school and after and the way he always called me pathetic and all I could do was laugh it of.

"oh well" i said to my self hitting my head on a lamp as i got out of bed grabbing a pair of pants and socks from my draws putting them on walking down stairs slipping on some dirty clothes falling down a few stairs landing on my face.

I moaned rubbing my muzzle getting up flopping around a bit before sitting on a stool in my kitchen holding my head till the pain when away. my eyes where blood shot i smell and my muzzle hurts like hell probably going to be a big bruise there soon i thought to my self as the pain started to fade i got up looking at the kitchen clock it read "06:07" hour to have a wash and get ready.

after 20 minuets of scrubbing and cleaning it was time to pick a outfit for the day not much choice so i just put on a black tank top as it was a hot day and i had some new found muscles i had developed over the brake and a pair of blue tight jeans. i walked to the kitchen picking up a bag that I packed the previous day for school looking at the clock as it read "07:07". "one hour bang on" I said out loud walking out the house and down the path way following the sings to Jasper High School. seeing all the lucky students who had cars driving to school.

"HUMPHREY" i heard from behind me seeing Mooch my best friend walk up to me patting me on the back walking with me with his phone out playing a game.

"So Humphrey are you free at the weekend" Mooch said looking at his phone still I looked over to him his head almost in the phone.

"ummm i don't know i think i can but you mean for the races right"I said smiling at a kid who looked at me from across the street

"yeah" was all he said before he put his phone in his pocket "so what's the story like with you and Garth...still shit"he asked with a half smile patting my back again.

"well i thought about some of the stuff he did to me in primary school this morning when he called me pathetic all the time" i said dully and hanging my head breathing softly "i just don't see why he goes for me im never nasty or mean to anyone he...he...he just hates me like most of his 'followers' do" i said with a plain face

"its okay Humphrey you got me Salty and Shakey and you will defo meet some new wolves in this school. Shakeys brothers coming to the school ahahaha he will take care of Garth aha im sure he will" Mooch said to him self chuckling.

we had just arrived out side the school as a yenko camaro pulled into the parking lot of the school out got the bully himself 'Garth ford' his car was given to him by his very very rich father before he left him and his mum sad and i think that's why he is a bully to get rid of all of the anger he has stored in him but what does not go through his head is that making 1 person depressed is bad but making others around you sad and depressed just because you are is worse as there is no need but no he continues to make my life a miserable one and i cant find anything to make it better. i lost my mum and dad when i was 4 years of age the miserable that is when my life began to fall apart when i turned 10 my big brother Zethos died from a terrorist attack in London the pore thing and as for my other brother he is lost lost in this big world i dont know how but when i was young i used to hear my mother cry about losing him in this big world and that she would do anything to find him and everything to look after me

"Humphrey" shouted a voice in front of me snapping me out of my trance it was Garth he walked over to me i looked at him with hate

"well would you look at this Humphrey is getting some big dawg muscles still not quite me *he smiled* but still pathetic little coyote Humphrey might become a dog" *snap* Garth snapped his jaws at him smiling walking away and up to hutch and scar who where in his little 'group' leaving me angry and really really pissed off.

"dont worry about it Humphrey he is the pathetic one" Mooch said trying to cheer me up as Shakey walked up to us with a new kid.

"whad up peaps" he said as the new kid just gave a toothy smile looking at Garth who was behind my back behind my back.

"who the hell is he... what does he think he is the queen of banta or something"shakey's friend said in a very posh English accent walking up to Grath with a smile tapping on his shoulder as he turned around looking straight at him.

"hello old chap" the wolf said looking Garth in the eyes tapping his paws against his legs

"ahaha ha what do you want" Garth snarled at him getting up to his chest pushing him back against the lockers in the school grabbing onto his jacket lifting him onto his tip toes. the wolf just smiled taking of his glasses throwing them to shakey who caught them putting them in his pocket.

"now old chap don't mess with a Englishwolf" the wolf said punching him straight in the stomach not bringing his paw back just pushing it further into him as the wolf was push away by one of the most beautiful wolves i had ever seen her eyes like the burning sun her fur like a soft golden pillow everything about her was amazing i was snapped out of my trance when the English wolf walked up to her smiling.

"and some wolves just want to watch the world burn...and im one of them" he said kissing her on the cheek as she gave a snarl walking back over to Shakey who gave a rude gesture to Garth before smiling and walking of leaving me staring at the girl in awe but when she looked at me she looked really really pissed off. walking over to me she began shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FRIEND DOING" she shouted at me as Mooch just slipped away unoticed

**okay thats it for this chapter leave you thoughts **


End file.
